


The Middle

by JessBakesCakes



Series: Gibbs/Jenny: Drabbles 20in20 [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/pseuds/JessBakesCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby hates being in the middle. Literally and figuratively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Middle

“It may be your case, Special Agent Gibbs, but it’s my agency.”

“Which can continue to run smoothly if you’d let me do my job.”

Abby hates being in the middle. Literally and figuratively. She tugs at her gloves as Gibbs and Director Shepard continue their argument. If they go much longer she’ll put an end to it; she can only listen to the same fight so many times. She inches backward just to escape the now slightly negative energy.

Gibbs makes a snarky comment, and Jenny rolls her eyes, but from Abby’s angle she can see they’re both smiling.


End file.
